1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to computer networks and in particular to computer networking protocols. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and system for a converged InfiniBand over Ethernet network.
2. Description of the Related Art
InfiniBand is a switched fabric computer network communications link that includes connections between multiple processor nodes and high performance Input/Output (I/O) nodes. InfiniBand provides a point-to-point bidirectional serial link between processors and high performance peripheral devices (e.g., data storage units). The InfiniBand protocol supports several signaling rates, but does not include a standard programming interface.
Ethernet is a family of frame-based computer networking technologies that operates at multiple signaling rates. Ethernet is typically used in Local Area Networks (LANs). The Ethernet protocol, which is also referred to as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.3 standard, defines wiring and signaling standards for physical LAN layers, including a means of network access at the Media Access Control (MAC) sub layer and a common address format. Ethernet stations communicate by sending small blocks of data, referred to as data packets, between nodes and/or infrastructure devices (e.g., hubs, switches, and routers) over various types of copper twisted pair wiring and/or fiber optic cable. Each Ethernet station includes a single 48-bit MAC address that may be used to specify the destination or source of a data packet.
Conventional heterogeneous server and storage networks support multiple network protocols simultaneously, such as Ethernet and InfiniBand. As the number of protocols supported by a heterogeneous network increases, so does the complexity of the network infrastructure. For example, heterogeneous server and storage networks include multiple types of adapters and cables in order to communicate with all available network devices. A heterogeneous network also typically uses a different fabric manager for each protocol type that the network supports.